Empty Lies and Flesh Marks
by x L e s t i o n
Summary: "Stiyl Magnus, I am not having sex with you." Rated M for obvious hints. Yaoi


Touma Kamijou rumages through the pockets of his school uniform's pants. He wasn't even given enough time to change. Stiyl can sure be a pain sometimes. Of course, if Index were here, she would never allow the magician to send the Imagine Breaker to such a dangerous mission, no matter how much he claimed that Touma is the best man for the job /_the bluff was so easy to see through, Stiyl was just too lazy to do it himself__. When is he not?_/  
>It takes Touma a few more moments  _and a few skipped heartbeats_ / to realize that his keys are jingling in the pockets of his jacket. He unlocks the door, making too much noise, even though it's the dead of night /_cause goddamnit boy, pupils shouldn't be wandering about so late_/ and stumbles into his appartment. Blinking in the darkness, he remembers that Index won't welcome him, she's probably sleeping somewhere with Kanzaki guarding her. / _and he has to be here, bossed by a freaking __pyromaniac _/

Just as his eyes adjust to the darkness, he sees a flame light up near the window. Normally, he would proclaim „Fukoudaa" and try to put it out /_even though flames aren't supposed to be floating _/ but alcohol does weird things to your rationality and soon, Touma finds himself laughing / _because this flame is floating, how awesome is that?_ /.

„You're late."  
>Touma now can't even remember his own name, he wouldn't find it weird if the man speaking to him was the Pope. His legs are slowly growing numb and he wonders  _through a daze_ / how much longer can he even stand. The flame becomes bigger and bigger and for a second, it looks like it's going to swallow the entire room.  
>„Are you drunk?"<br>Footsteps, a flash of someone's red hair and he feels hands on his forearms, preventing him to fall face-down. „Maybe" he replies with a grin. The other man is not pleased, not at all. Stiyl. Oh yeah. It's Stiyl. „I thought that Imagine Breaker would act as the antidote to her power, but it seems my calcu-" he was interrupted by Touma putting his arms around the magician's neck. He sighs. „Kamijou, go to bed. I don't think you even know where you are."

But Touma refuses, slowly tugging at Stiyl's coat. „How do you pee while wearing this?" He asks, the blush caused by alcohol / _he wouldn't admit it was so hot but it would be nice if __**someone **__would be kind enough to put out the damned fire _/ visible on his face. It takes all of Stiyl's willpower not to push him on the bed and slap him to into a stupor just to shut him up because if Touma continues talking about how Stiyl's clothes were complicated, he is going to do something worse.

Instead, he just pushes the drunk boy away, not too tenderly, but not too harsh either „Just change and go to bed so I can leave." But at this point, Touma seems not to know how to breathe properly, so he pushes him on the bed, turns on the lamp on the table and puts out the fire. It's funny how easily Touma's clothes come off / _why would you even think about whether Kamijou's clothes come off easily or not, what is wrong with you?_ / he notices, as he takes off the boy's shirt. It takes him another second or two to realize that the said boy is almost yelling his name, the alcoholic grin now non-existent „No, Touma, I do not have trouble peei-„ but he is cut off as the Level 0 exclaims, with his face perfectly still.

„Stiyl Magnus, I am not having sex with you."

Stiyl lifts his gaze to meet Kamijou's determined eyes /_and the day after, Touma will swear he saw flames on in his eyes...and on his cheeks _/ then simply retorts, a little louder than necessary though, „I think I can live with that." before returning his attention to unzipping Touma's pants / _but he would never be caught dead confessing that he did this, he has a reputation to keep_ /.

And suddenly, he is pulled into a hug once again, but this time it is more intimate / _even __doubting__ this would be rated PG-13 _/ as he feels the older boy's breath on his ear /_and trying not to remind himself that Touma is now half naked because that is awkward and irrelevant_ / „...y'know, it's kind of problematic that you have so many earrings, it makes things more difficult." Before getting an explanation, he feels Touma's teeth grazing the top of his ear and he stiffens /_damn it Touma, get your shit together and just decide _/ realizing that the Level 0 is now unbuttoning his coat. „What the-„ but the next moment he is lying on top of the other male, cursing gravity. „You need to sleep this off and I need a smoke so badly right now" however, Touma's lips are already on his own, and Stiyl feels that the pair of hands that were resting helplessly on his shoulders are now going up and down his back, causing sensations he would rather die than admit having as he kisses him back /_cause screw it, the asshole is drunk as shit and __I have __urges, too _/. The magician's coat somehow comes off, not like he cares, he has better things to worry about, like Kamijou's tongue in his mouth, hands on his hips, one of his legs between his own.

Somewhere around that moment, he realizes that the moans the boy is making are...well turning him on, and he breaks the kiss because things are getting way too out of control but Touma pulls him back down, burying his face into the younger boy's neck, kissing and biting every piece of skin he can find and soon enough, the redhead is missing his shirt too. „I am not going to have sex with you" Touma repeats, even though his heavy breathing suggests otherwise. „Whatever" Stiyl responds, kissing him again, even more hungrily this time/ _this is what you wanted don't even try to say any different _/, causing the other male to moan again as he gets rid of his pants in a speed that he didn't think was possible / _of course, lust does crazy things so such a fine young man like yourself shouldn't be surprised. or currently making out, and more, with another young man. especially __**him.**_ /. Stiyl isn't thinking rationally at this point, and neither is Touma / _because if they were they would be trying to humiliate the other one, not get into their pants _/ but the pounding, the horrible, horrible pounding in his head is driving him insane, telling him that this is what he should be doing. He even tries to comfort himself by saying that he would be doing this with anyone else who was there instead of the magician for his own peace of mind, but he finds ease only when he feels Stiyl nibbling on his collarbone and neck / _god why is he so good at this and why did i found out he is good at this just now_ / as he squirms underneath him, pulling him closer, trying to ignore how turned on he is and how obvious it is.

Too late. Smirking, Stiyl looks down, then back at him „Still claiming what you said before? „ causing the older boy to look away, flustered / _if you blush anymore, you'll look__ like one of those shoujo manga__ protagonists_/"I-I stand by my words." before pulling him in for a kiss once more.

/_ I am not having sex with you _/

He wakes up the next morning, his headache reminding him why he woved not to drink. He somehow makes it to the bathroom, and almost screams seeing his reflection in the mirror. Bags under his eyes, bruises on his chest and shoulders and a few red-pinkish marks / _love bites, don't lie to yourself, Kamijou. _/ on his neck. However, the shock from his own sight is nothing to the shock he experiences after he exits the bathroom, only to find a certain red haired magician in his bed, completely nude with red nailmarks spreading across his back and more of those oddly shaped bruises streaching from his collarbone all the way up to his chin. „Hey Touma," his voice isn't as angry as the misfortunate teen would think it would be considering what they did last night / _and in the morning too _/ „guess what? You lied!" Stiyl smirks at him, and Touma thanks the God he doesn't think exists that he is currently naked, before returning to bed only to get more hickeys and bruises in the near future, as he kisses the mage again.

/ _Yupp. He lied, alright. _/

/nods her head in shame/ here have some awkward yaoi because this is my first yaoi and first uhh, smut-ish? Fanfiction ever so i'm just going to sit here because nobody ships Fortis931/ImagineBreaker. HOW DO I YAOI?

Also before i forget, Stiyl tops.


End file.
